Rubik's cube
by Lily02249
Summary: {One-shot for Solitaryloner!} In which Miku and Len bond over a Rubik's cube and a movie. (May or may not improve this. •w• I don't know if this can be considered as romance but who cares.)


A/N: I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES. SHADDUP. The author goddess of Lenku fanfics is slowly withering away and dying, so here's a one-shot for that fellow Singaporean. What can I say? I'm too nice.

Warning: I suck at romance, I guess this is more of a friendship fic...? Meh. Who cares. AS LONG AS THERE'S A LITTLE BIT OF LENKU, I CAN DIE HAPPY. Wait no. I CAN SLEEP SAFELY WITHOUT RINLEN AND LENRIN STRANGLING ME. (and by that I mean the charging wire since I like to charge my iPad while lying down on my bed)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and tried my best to keep my OCs out of the story. Though technically this is a VOCALIFE! cutscene, side story or something but like the OCs took a vacation to Hawaii or something. I should stop saying "or something" or at least keep it down. Or something. I DID AGAIN WWHYYYYYYYYYYY. OMG ACTUAL LINEBREAKERS GAAAAAAAAAAAHH-

* * *

My POV (As it is so obviously well known in VOCALIFE!, the characters hate me and rebel every freakin' chance they get. I think I'll reserve some space for Miku's and Len's POV though.)

Len lay down on the couch in the living room, folding his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily.

Recently, he and Rin gave Miku a Rubik's cube as a present. Mostly because they were frustrated by it. He was starting to regret it, since she was constantly trying to solve it day and night. She carried it everywhere like it was her life line.

_He wanted her to pay attention to him. Him, only._

Len blinked. What was he thinking? With his yandere attitude and all, he would probably be scaring Miku.

And also his fangirls. Which would mean this one-shot wouldn't be popular.

... Wait.

WHAT AM I THINKING. GET OUT OF HERE YANDERE LEN.

NOT ANOTHER LINE BREAKER NOOOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

Len's POV (-OOOOOOOOOOO. Wat.)

A voice inside my head that constantly narrated all the Vocaloid's lives was screaming about fanfictions or something similar.

Finally I had some quiet time to myself. Thinking.

I felt a presence of someone somewhere close. I shot straight up and narrowed my eyes, darting them about.

My eyes landed on a teal figure hiding in the hallway. I relaxed.

It was Miku. For sure, no one in this neighbourhood had teal hair other than Miku and Ring. But Ring lived in another mansion.

I had to wonder what she wanted. She shuffled her feet timidly towards me and stuck her hands out, the aforementioned Rubik's cube held tight in her palms.

"I can't solve it, can you help me?" she addressed the matter bluntly.

I grinned, "Sure."

I took out a pen knife from my pocket and started dislodging the twenty pieces of the cube.

That's just how the Kagamines roll. You didn't think I was going to kill her, did you?

She blinked, "Wha..."

"Sometimes, heros have to cheat, don't they?" I gave a small smile.

_Like those two,_ I thought, _they always fly about telling the future to everyone._

I took out another pen knife and passed it to her. It was hard to take the tiny cubes out by yourself, you know. Putting them back in isn't much easier.

* * *

Miku's POV (Fluffy fish hats are freakin' awesome. Wut am I sayin'.)

Once we carved it out, we put the pieces back in.

"Put the middle pieces back in first. They're much easier." Len advised.

Halfway through, we got bored and started throwing the eleven pieces left at each other.

We had somehow lost two mini-cubes and Len decided to put the cube back together while I searched.

Once we had finished, we decided to watch a movie.

* * *

My POV (DO NOT DOUBT THE AWESOMENESS OF THE AUTHOR. Like Andrew Hussie, maybe?)

When Miku was quite absorbed in the movie, Len decided to casually (aka secretly) drape his arms over Miku's shoulders.

Miku stiffened, but soon relaxed and snuggled into him.

Somewhere outside, a certain blonde that was the twin of one of the main characters held a telescope, peering into it and watching Miku and Len.

She cackled evilly before taking pictures with her phone and sending it to Neru, the gossiper of the neighbourhood.

It wouldn't be long before everyone knew.

* * *

A/N: This sucks. Leave a review, pretty please? I'm wearing my fluffy hat and holding a picture somebody had taken of the ten people in my school including me that had went to the National Spelling Bee by The Straits Times. Unfortunately, I failed the second round. ;^; At least somebody from my school managed to make it to the third. But probably not the fourth and of course not the finals.


End file.
